A wierd night of crossovers
by Halosuxmyfoot
Summary: An awesome story of enticing love. A beautifully written story written by the best writer.


_**The End Of It All**_

The group went to the Old Battery, the marshes. Does that ring a bell? They were walking when they saw a huge castle on which there was a signboard stuck (with UHU glue) with the words Hogwarts School of Sex and Rape Training.

"What an awesome school," Jade, the girl said.

"I really wanna go and see how awesome it is," said Tear, the crying, melon boob bitch.

"Maybe I and the colonel will start fucking each other up like anything," said Anise, the bitch with huge important parts.

"I can't wait to fuck up Tear for hours," said Luke, the long-haired piece of cow dung. "How many hours should we do it tonight, bitch?"

"I guess three hours should be well enough," replied Tear.

"I guess I and Rita will have to be in bed the whole night then," remarked Jade.

"The whole night?" asked Rita.

"Duh," said Jade, "The longer the better."

Rita replied,"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, so I have to fuck Natalia up?" asked Guy.

"Hurray, "said Natalia.

Suddenly a young and thin man came out and told them that his name was Compeyson and unless they brought him whittles, food and beer he will kill them all. They were extremely scared and they all felt a sharp pain in their hearts. They would even have felt pain in their liver if they knew where their liver was.

"Hurry," said Compeyson.

They started running for their lives when they saw jets of light coming out from two swords--no--sticks--no—broken pieces of wood.

They were all scared and petrified by the jet black, rotten, ugly, filthy, burned and freaky face and the other thin and skinny bastard.

They all shouted,"OH, FUCK.WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCK EACH OTHER UP LIKE ANYTHING TONIGHT LIKE WE HAD PLANNED TO."

Compeyson ran away and suddenly a tall man with hair and beard as white as a swan, wearing a Christmas hat and violet, weird robes with hearts, stars and moons appeared and took out a broken piece of wood like the other two bastards.

"DUMBY," screamed the two fuckers who were fucking each other up, one of them in joy and the other in horror.

Then Jade's beloved rape victim, Professor Gelda Nebilim appeared with long, sleek and shiny blonde hair and eyes of such an undecided blue that everybody felt like looking into them all their life. She was also _stunningly_ pretty.

Jade howled in joy and pleasure and went running right up to her face and kissed her with all his strength. She responded with equal enthusiasm and they started undressing each other when Dist the Rapist intervened and said that he loved both Jade _and_ Nebilim.

He sent a few fonbots to keep the filthy fucking bastards occupied while he started playing kissy face with Nebilim.

"Oh, how I love you," said Saphir" I wanna fuck you to the end of the earth."

Jade got up and started singing a lullaby thinking it was a fonic arte when the leading crow joined the party and shouted, "Hey, why should I miss the party?"

Everybody looked up, stunned at him when a fonbot exploded because the crow used a magic to destroy it.

A girl came flying in a pink wing broom-key and asked something to crow about the Clow Cards when Nebilim sent a huge laser at all of them. Everybody but Jade and Dist ducked since they were busy fighting each other for Nebilim. They both miraculously survived the jet of beam and said in unison,"Professor, what did you do and why did you do this?"

Suddenly all of them were sailing through the air and the newcomer, Vile Syaoran was carrying a dual-bladed sword or lance and stabbed Jade with it.

"I love you . . . Rita," mumbled Jade.

"Well, I don't, and I never will. You are better off dead._** GOODBYE**_. "retorted Rita.

"You sexy little minx," screamed Pile of Vile, pointing at Rita ," Come, let us fuck each other to our deaths and then even while burning in hell we will keep on fucking each other."

"Yes, sir Syaoran," replied Rita,"I have always wanted to fuck you up like anything."

So he performed the Sovereign Rite, crystallized her and teleported him and Rita to his bath tub to start fucking her up. They both stripped and started fucking each other up.

He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting that she was completely naked. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her body harder against his, her breasts pushed against his broad chest. He pulled back and ran his hand down the side of her body, looking at her everywhere. She felt herself blush and look away.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his hand under her chin and moving her head to look back at him.

"Self conscious…"

"I love everything about you Rita. I'm not going to rate you on how good your body looks. Then I'd be a big perv wouldn't I?" Rita smirked and put both her hands on his chest.

"You already are…"

"Oh! I'm crushed… Now you must pay…" Rita began to giggle as Syaoran nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. Rita put her hand behind Syaoran's head and pushed him toward her so he pushed further into the kiss.

Syaoran put his hands on her waist and then across to her ass where he squeezed her cheeks lightly. Rita moaned harder as the heat grew in the large bathroom. "Rita…" Syaoran breathed breathlessly as he began to grind his hips into hers.

Rita arched her back and began to moan from his touches as he pushed her against the tiled wall to continue his torture. "Syaoran…you bastard…" She mumbled as me moved his lips across her lips and went down to her chest, taking one of her breast in his mouth greedily. She moaned and pushed his head against her breasts so he took more in his mouth, without her knowing he flicked his tongue across her nipple as she began to feel more and more aroused.

She ran her hands through his wet hair and arched her back as began to feel wet, she was still a virgin and she had only felt this a few times in her life before.

Syaoran pulled back and let her breast go with a light pop, "Syaoran…we should finish this in there…" Rita trailed off looking to the door into her bedroom. He nodded slowly and turned off the shower as they both began to climb out; he wrapped a towel around her body and kissed the back of her neck as he did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips before looking down, "Big boy…" Syaoran began to blush and watched Rita walk into the bedroom.

Syaoran smirked and wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly, "You say your self conscious and you can say that?" Syaoran whispered into her ear as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah… I can do something else as well." Syaoran tilted his head and watched as she dropped her towel to the floor and pressed her body against his, wrapping her hand around his manhood and began moving her hand up and down slowly.

"Ah…little minx." Syaoran moaned as she rubbed him harder and harder. She went up to his ear and kissed his ear lobe before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come and get me…" She let go of him and pulled back, walking toward the bed seductively. He grinned and pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her like Seifer had done before. She wiped the memory out of her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again roughly.

He kissed her back and pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers softly getting rougher as they grew more and more frenzied for each other's bodies.

He ran his hands down her body and used them to push her legs about do he could lay in between them. He pulled back and ran the back of his hand down the inside of her leg, making her squirm in pleasure. It was like he was taunting her to let him do this to her.

"Syaoran…" She breathed placing her hand on his cheek to say that he could do what he wanted to her. He nodded slowly and placed his hand on her womanhood, beginning to rub her slowly so she could get a feel for this. She was a virgin he wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Oh Hyne…" She moaned biting her lip as the pleasure spiraled through her body like a rocket. He looked up to her and without any notice he rubbed his hand harder and pushed his fingers down harder.

"Oh yes!" She moaned louder, he smirked at her pleasure and gained more speed watching her arch her body and begin to moan from this touching.

Syaoran ran his hand down her womanhood toward her entrance and spread her folds with his index finger and middle finger, she watched him through half opened eyes as he used his finger on his other hand to flick her clit with. "Oh fuck!" Rita screamed holding onto the pillow her head was lying on for support.

"Enjoying this?" Syaoran asked moving his finger faster against it.

"Just wait until it's your turn…" She trailed off watching him as he moved his head down and replaced the finger he was using with his own tongue.

She arched her back and pushed his head further down, he took this time to take the clit in his mouth and massage it with his lips softly. "You bastard, why are you so good at this?"

"I aim to please." Syaoran replied letting go of her clit and continuing to flick it with the tip of his tongue. After what seemed as minutes of torture in Rita's point of view Syaoran went further down to begin much more pleasurable torture.

"Syaoran?" Rita asked at what he was doing, he spread her legs further and pushed his tongue into her hole to taste her after months of wanting, he was finally getting.

"Oh Hyne Syaoran!" She screamed putting her hands on the back of his head and pushing him further into her. He took the hint and licked her climax from her as she had her first ever orgasm.

He continued to lick her climax and then pulled back licking his lips; Rita pulled him up toward her and kissed his lips slowly. Rita pulled back and smirked, "Hyne I taste good…" She whispered to him, running her index finger along his lips and then sucking on the liquid on her finger.

"You know how to turn a guy on don't you?"

"I also aim to please…" Syaoran smirked and kissed her again, this time harder than before. Rita moaned into his mouth as he continued what he started in the shower. He began to grind his hips into hers softly and then harder as her moans became louder and sharper.

"I…I want you now." Rita whispered to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to her, the sweat on his forehead running down the side of his face.

"Now?"

"Yes, now…please?" Syaoran nodded and sighed.

"This will hurt…you know that, right?" Rita nodded and wrapped her arms around his body for support.

"Ok…" Syaoran whispered quietly as he braced himself at her entrance. He looked up to her face, she needed this, and she wanted this. He owed her this…

He closed his eyes and rammed his hips into hers as hard and as fast as he possibly could. He felt her break, he heard her screams… he saw her tears.

"Rita I'm so sorry." He apologized resting his head on her chest, not daring to make eye contact.

"Syaoran…I'm fine… It happens to every girl their first time. Just continue the pain will go." Syaoran looked back up to her and nodded slowly before moving his hips into hers.

The pain was still evident on her face until a couple of minutes afterward when she began to moan and smile at the pleasure she was experiencing. "Syaoran!" She screamed as he moved faster inside her without her asking.

"Rita…" He whispered breathlessly as he pumped endlessly into her small frame. The sweat began to roll off his forehead as he sweated more and more from the endless pumping.

"Syaoran! I'm coming!" She screamed as she began her orgasm, he felt her come but he held back to show her how much he needed this…how much he needed her.

She clinged onto his body as she felt her orgasm finish and him continue to pump inside of her, then she got an idea. "Get out of me…" She whispered wiping her own sweat off her brow.

He stopped and stared at her, "What?"

"Do it…quick…" He nodded in a confused manner and pulled out of her slowly, she felt pleasure come again as she felt him pull out.

"Now what?" Rita smirked and pushed him on his back; she climbed on top of him and held onto his member.

"Now I'm on top…" She whispered to him before she pushed him into her slowly. She moaned as she sat on his member and began to move on him slowly.

"Rita…" He moaned holding onto both her hands for support as she picked up the pace on his member.

He watched her as she moaned in pleasure at this new feeling. This different position was really doing it for her, and she knew she had total control over him.

Syaoran let go of her hands and put his hands on her breasts so steady them as she moved rapidly against him. "Rita…I'm gonna…" He whispered, she put her finger on his lips to shush him and she continued to move against him, this time much faster then she ever had.

"Syaoran!" She screamed feeling her second climax come around the corner just dying to let go…

"Rita!" He moaned as he held onto her waist as he felt his climax come too, this time he couldn't hold back. He closed his eyes as he felt himself erupt deep inside of her and all the pleasure leading down to his member. He didn't hear her screaming or her body on his, he only felt pure pleasure.

Rita collapsed on top of him and held him close breathing rapidly, the same with Syaoran. "Hyne we're good…" Syaoran whispered to her, pulling the cover's over both their bodies.

"You can say that again…" Rita whispered closing her eyes and running her hand across his chest slowly.

"I love you…" Syaoran said closing his eyes also.

"I love you too…" Rita replied before sleep claimed them both…

Meanwhile . . .

Van appears in the marshes and stabs Luke.

Tear tries a healing arte but Van stabs her too.

Luke and Tear both mumble, "I love you . . . we'll enjoy in the eighth heaven" and _**DIE**_.

Nebilim sends thousands of beams and kills everybody including Van and then revives Jade to fuck him up. She teleports them to her _huge_ sex bed reserved only for Jade.

Nebilim switched on the light and closed the door behind Jade, before she could turn around she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist and kiss her neck seductively. "Jade…" She moaned moving her neck to the opposite direction so he could kiss her more.

Jade continued to do this as he moved his hands down to her pants to begin unzipping them, "Jade!" She pulled away from him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked confused from her pulling back from him.

"I um… don't feel up to it tonight. I'm tired…" She walked past him and sat on the bed, looking to the foot of the bed.

Jade walked up to her and sat opposite her on the bed, "You know you can tell me anything?" He asked holding her hands in support. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it.

"I know I can…"

"Then tell me what's wrong…" He finished his sentence for her. Nebilim sighed and looked away, he did have a right to know, and he was the father after all. The baby was half of him and it needed to have a father, it just scared her when the thought of Jade leaving came to her head.

"I'm pregnant…Jade…" Nebilim mumbled looking into his eyes very carefully for any sadness of any kind.

"I know." Nebilim's head snapped up, her mouth agape.

"How...?" She asked in reply.

"I could tell when you came in, you were running slower than usual, you didn't eat your dinner, you've been very cranky lately…"

"I'm not good at hiding it then?" She looked away but when she heard him laugh she kind of giggled back.

"I'm happy. I want to have a child with you…" She smiled and hugged him tightly, happy that he was going to have this baby with her. "Just…don't wake me up in the middle of the night with a stupid urge, ok?"

Nebilim giggled and nodded into his chest, "Ok… I'll try…" She felt tears coming, she couldn't believe how wonderful the man was that she held in her arms.

"You do know that sex during pregnancy is still possible? You can have sex right up to when you go into labor, but I doubt I'll go that far…" Nebilim giggled and pulled back, running her index finger down his cheek, down his chin and down to his shirt where she began to unbutton it slowly.

"I knew… I was just holding back." Nebilim replied watching what she was doing very closely, she may have been five weeks pregnant but she still had the urge to be sexy.

While she did that he ran his hand across her cheek and down her neck, tracing a trail along her shoulders and down her arm with his thumb. "Are you sure?" He asked as he moved closer to her and kissed her throat slowly.

"Hmm…yes…" She whispered as she got to the final button and pushed him back to get a good look at his body. She saw a lot of it in the shower before but she just couldn't help looking at him. She pulled his shirt of slowly and put it beside the bed, dropping it to the ground slowly as to somewhat torture him. He got impatient for her body and groaned at her, she just laughed for a quick reply. "I'm dominating this time…not you…"

"But I always dominate…" He replied as she pushed him back onto the bed and kissed his chest slowly, rubbing the tip of her tongue along his own nipples.

"This time you don't..." She giggled before continuing to kiss him. He rolled back his head and closed his eyes as she tortured him in such a sweet way. Hyne how he loved this woman…

He ran one of his hands through her raven hair as the other was placed on her back, working on her bra even through her jacket and tank top. She caught on to this and pulled back, sitting on top of him. "I undress…you can't touch me…"

"Why not...?"

"I like to be mean…"

"I gathered." He replied smiling as she raked her fingernails down his chest and abdomen slowly. "You certainly know how to torture me…" She smiled and moved her hands to his arms where she pinned them above his head.

"I have my father to thank for this…" She said as she went to the bedside draw and pulled something out, putting it behind her back as she faced him again.

"Thank him for what? What's that behind your back?" He asked trying to move his head to get a good look.

"Never you mind…" She moved down again to capture his lips and rub her tongue against his slowly while she, undetected by him, moved her arms to his that were pinned above his head and handcuffed him to the bed post. She sucked on his bottom lip and he opened his eyes when he felt that he couldn't move his arms anymore. She pulled back to get a good look at his face. "My father as handcuffs everywhere..." She put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggling.

"So…now I can't really touch you?" He replied trying to get his hands out of the cuffs, they weren't really tight, she didn't want to hurt him but they were tight enough so he couldn't move his arms down, or in any direction for that matter.

"Guess you can't. You can't stop me from doing anything to you either…" She moved her hands to his pants and began to unzip them.

"No fair… I'm nearly naked and you're fully clothed!" He protested as she pulled his pants down and ran her hands across the face of his boxers as she did so. He gritted his teeth from getting too worked up about this, it was a good idea this torture thing, but he wanted to touch her so bad.

"I'll be naked soon enough baby…" She pulled him free of his pants and threw them somewhere she didn't see, being to preoccupied with the task at hand. Pleasuring her man beyond imagination…

She set her eyes on his boxers next and sat on his legs, both her legs at either side of his legs. "You're getting excited…" She made this observation by just looking at his boxers. He looked down and blushed that he already had an erection just from kissing or maybe it was her dominating spirit that was doing it?

"I can't help being excited; you are being very sexy at the moment."

"Keep complimenting me, it won't get you anywhere. You still have to wait until I get undressed…" She replied before she rubbed the face of his boxers with her flat palm.

"Shit…" He replied as he gritted his teeth in pleasure. "Nebilim…" He moaned as her hand grew both in speed and in pressure. She smirked and watched him as he grasped his hands to make fists but before he could reach his peak she stopped and crawled on top of him.

"Want to touch me?" She moaned into his ear seductively.

"Hell yeah…" He replied back as he tried to kiss her.

"Tough." She said simply as she pulled back and ran her hand along the top of his boxers. She grabbed them with both hands and pulled them down quickly, releasing his throbbing manhood. "Wow…" She had to say simply before wrapping her hand around it, she couldn't remember how big he was, but it seemed to her that it was perfect. The more of him she got…the better…

She began to stroke him slowly and he jerked his hips to try and get even more pleasure than he was already getting. "You like?" She mumbled as she loomed over him.

"Hyne yes...!" He shouted and she smirked evilly. She could pleasure her man…

A knock came at the door and Nebilim's head snapped up to the door quickly, she panicked and stared at the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's your dad. Um…you settled in ok?" He sounded like he was stuttering but she didn't care, little did her father know that his only daughter was jerking off her boyfriend who was handcuffed to the bed.

"Yeah…great thanks." She replied keeping her cool. Jade was amazed and moved his own hips to hint for her to continue, she did so but kept her eyes on the door.

"Ok… night." She heard him say before his footsteps faded away. She sighed and looked down to Jade whose eyes were closed on pleasure.

"You really are sex crazy aren't you? What if my father heard?" Nebilim asked sternly.

"I don't think he would have cared really…" He replied opening his eyes to see her smiling now. She had another idea.

"Oh really...?"

"Yup..." His eyes went wide as he felt her grip get tighter on his manhood and her hand move quicker up and down it quickly. "Nebilim...!" He screamed as he felt his climax grow from her quick hand. "Fucking hell...!" He screamed again as he tilted back his head, he was in to much pleasure for him to handle.

"Does he care now?" Nebilim asked sternly. Jade knew what she was doing so he played along too.

"Nope..." He smiled and she smirked as her hand moved even quicker. "Oh Hyne…"

"Does he now?"

"No…"

"Does he!" She asked angrily as she loomed over him still keeping her hand on his manhood, she had stopped moving her hand so he could answer her. She wasn't really angry it was all a show; she just wanted to see him give into her. She kept a firm grip on his manhood until he closed his eyes when she began to stroke him slowly again.

"Yeah…yeah he does." He whispered as he felt his peak coming around the corner. He thought he was going to explode right there and then but Nebilim pulled back and sat up on his legs again.

"Good boy, you get a treat now." She pulled off her jacket and smiled. "That's all you're getting for now…"

"What? Oh come on."

"Show me you can pleasure me without touching me, and I'll take my top off." She hinted looking away from him.

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Think…" She replied simply looking back to him and smiling.

And think he did. He didn't understand what she meant. How could you pleasure a woman without touching them? Jade pondered and then it came to him. Talk dirty…

"Got it yet?" She asked him impatiently.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Ok, good. How...?" She asked placing both her hands on his chest and tilting her head to the side. She rubbed herself against his body so he got pleasure before he replied and so did she. She didn't show it though.

"I really want you…"

"Why? What will you do to me?" She asked still moving her body slowly against him.

"Pleasure you."

"How...?" She kissed his chin and waited for an answer. He went to her ear and whispered to her.

"I'll make you climax with my tongue." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm…go on…" She kissed his neck slowly and sucked on his Adams apple feeling it quiver as he thought what to say next.

"I'll leave you completely dry."

"Oh fuck…" She mumbled as she gripped his shoulders tightly, he was actually getting her very excited. "More…" She mumbled into the nook of his neck.

"I'll rub you until you scream out my name to stop…" He smiled as he saw her expression to his words. He loved it all.

"Oh Hyne…" She pulled back and closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the heaven as she felt very turned on. "I only want one thing from you… what is it?" She asked. "Get this right and I'm all yours…"

He thought on this, what did she really want? What did she really want him to do to her? He thought for a couple of seconds until it came to her. "You want to be loved." She smiled and winked at him as she pulled her top over her head.

"Great…" He mumbled as he watched her throw her top away.

She moved her hands behind her back and began to undo her bra from the back, he watched in wonder as she worked her fingers slowly to make him impatient. She undid it finally and pulled it free from her, though she covered her breasts with her arm as she threw the bra to the side of the bed. "Oh come on! Don't hold out on me."

"I'll do what I want…" She mumbled in reply before she sucked on his bottom lip, nipping at it from time to time. "Just a shame you can't push my arm away, huh?" She asked pulling back from him.

"I'll get you to move your arm."

"Oh really...?"

"Right-… Oh shit who's that in the window?" He asked looking to the window behind her. Nebilim panicked and looked, moving her arm away from her chest.

"Where...? I can't see anyone…"

"Theirs no one there... But you moved your arm…" She looked back to him and looked at her chest before laughing.

"I guess I did. Well done." She fake clapped but he just had his eyes on her breasts. "Next come my pants…" She looked down to her pants and smiled. "I'll leave them for a while."

"Oh please!" Jade pleaded as took her hands off her pants.

"How bad do you want me?"

"Really bad, please I need you."

"Do you want me or need me?"

"Both…" He replied watching her carefully. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and saw just giggled.

"I love it when you do that face. Ok… just because it's you." She leaned down to kiss him again and while she did she slowly undid her pants and let Jade pull them down with his own feet. When they came to her ankles she pushed them off very easily.

"Now take them off." He asked nodding to her panties.

"I'm in charge. I'll take them off when I like." She licked her lips and looked down on his manhood again. "What should I do with this?" She asked raking one fingernail along the base and head slowly.

"Do what you like."

"Put it in a blender?"

"HUH?"

"You said I could do anything…" She replied running the whole of her flat hand up and down the base of it. She only looked at it and waited for an answer.

"I meant pleasure wise, not pain wise."

"Oh…right… I know what to do."

"What?" He asked trying to look at what she was going to do to him. He gulped when he felt her take the head of his manhood into her mouth and lick the top of it quickly with the tip of her tongue. "Ah!" He moaned out in pleasure as she continued.

She moved down on it and moved her tongue down the base of his manhood slowly; she loved the taste of his flesh. Jade watched what she was doing and began to feel even more turned on, if only he could touch her. He began to jerk his hips against her mouth to hint to her to move quicker, but when she didn't he tried to get his hands out of the handcuffs that held him back from his one true love.

As she continued he felt even angrier that the handcuffs were holding me back, "Please! Let me touch you!" Nebilim opened her eyes and didn't reply, instead she began to suck so he began to moan and plead even more. Hyne how she loved being dominant.

He tried to put up even more of a fight and tensed all his muscles, he heard a snap and he looked up, the handcuffs had broken. He looked down to Nebilim who was still doing her thing, she didn't even know. Jade smiled and sat up holding the top of her head. She pulled back and licked her lips, "I wondered how long those handcuffs would last."

"You knew I'd break out of them?"

"Nothing stops you from what you want…" She replied as she felt him put his hand on her womanhood, she guessed it was her time for him to pleasure her. "I won't give in to you."

"Oh you will." He began to rub her through her panties and applied more pressure with all his fingers while his thumb worked on her little nub.

"Oh…" She whispered as she felt her work his hand, she couldn't help but feel aroused. She felt wet and sighed as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling, he pulled his hand back and laid her down fully on the bed, he laid in between her legs and pulled down her underwear without asking. "You didn't ask…" She moaned looking back down to him pulling them down and put them at the foot of the bed.

"I don't care…" He looked back at her womanhood and smirked. He took his forefinger and his thumb and spread her folds, you could see clearly that she was turned on from she was so wet. He licked his lips and looked up to her face and saw her looking up to the ceiling her eyes open, biting her lip. She was just waiting for him to continue.

He looked back down to her and licked the inside of her folds slowly, she jerked her hips up and he smiled as he continued to lick her arousal right from under her. He ran his tongue everywhere, even over her most sensitive area. "Oh you bastard...!" She moaned as she arched her back as he ran the tip of his tongue over her clitoris slowly. He caught an eye on her reaction and he flicked it over again to get the same reaction.

He smiled and continued to do this and then flicked it very quickly with his tongue, when he felt her shudder and her arousal spread across his tongue and the bed sheets he licked it up slowly. She had tasted him and now it was time for him to taste her. He ran his tongue in a circle around her entrance and then went in just to pull out a second later; he did the same thing over and other again. It was like normal sex… but foreplay style and with his tongue instead of his manhood.

She squirmed in pleasure and moved her hands over the back of head to push him further inside of her. He took this as a big hint and continued up until the moment where he thought she would have another orgasm. He pulled back and moved his hands away from her; he took his attention to her chest. He took one breast in his mouth and the other in his hand massaging it with his palm and fingers. He flicked his tongue along her nipple and felt it get erect even more.

She arched her back again and rubbed herself fiercely as he continued; she couldn't help but give into him. He was just too good at this, he knew all of her weak spots and well…she knew his.

"I want you…now." She mumbled watching him put his hand to her womanhood and placed his hand on top of hers, applying more pressure as she rubbed. "Now...!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm come. He sucked on her nipple and rubbed it with his lips as he took some orgasm with his hand and he pulled back slowly.

He took the finger covered in her arousal and spread it across her nipple and breast. He smirked and began to lick it from her breast; she squirmed again and dug her fingernails into his back. He moved his hips against hers and smiled as her reaction became even more evident. She moved her hand away and wrapped her arms around him quickly, she knew he would enter her soon enough. He couldn't hold out for too long.

"Please…" She mumbled rocking her hips against him slowly.

"I thought you wouldn't give in?" He asked sarcastically, feeling her from underneath him.

"I lied." She replied. All he could do was smirk; they were each other's weaknesses. If they weren't with each other they didn't know what would happen. He took this time to spread her legs slowly and position himself between her, "Ready…" She mumbled as she braced herself. She knew this wouldn't hurt, it hadn't been long since they last had sex.

He didn't know what to do though, should he enter her hard? Would it hurt the baby? "Um…if I do it hard will it hurt the baby?" He asked. Nebilim shook her head in response, her throat to dry for a response.

"Good." He replied and without warning he slammed into her hard and fast. He pulled back slowly and watched her face carefully, one hint of pain he would stop, when none was seen he continued. He slammed into her again and he felt her arms grab onto him even tighter from his aggressiveness. She closed her eyes as her moans grew, she tried to hold it back but she couldn't. She didn't care if her dad knew or not. She loved Jade and she wanted to make love to him.

He pumped in and out of her as fast as he could, not caring if he got tired he only wanted to pleasure her. He pumped even harder and when her moans became audible he smirked, she had over come her fear of letting her father know she had grown up. She had become a woman and was able to have sex whenever she needed it or wanted it… Jade would give that to her anytime she wanted.

"Jade...! Oh Hyne…please…" She moaned through gritted teeth as she felt her body pulsate in complete and utter pleasure. She knew she was going to come and so did he, but he wouldn't stop…

Nebilim's arms dropped and clasped Jade's hands tightly as he continued to pump inside her endlessly. She arched her back when she felt her orgasm rip through her, it must have been her best yet. She screamed loudly as it went on, it seemed never ending. Jade held her hands tighter as he tried to hold his back but when he heard her screams he gave him and erupted deep inside her. He sighed and sweated harder as he felt both of their bodies relax, Nebilim had stopped contracting against him and he had finally released after many minutes of holding back.

"Come here…" She mumbled closing her eyes. Jade obeyed and rested his head on her chest; he heard her heart beating quickly and her heavy breathing. She ran her hand through his sweat soaked hair and smiled. "I love you."

Jade smiled and kept his grip on one of her hands; he ran his fingers along her knuckles and caught his breath. "I love you too."

Before anything else they both fell asleep.

Van gets out of the pile of rubble in which he was buried and looked up to see the school he wanted to be educated in destroyed completely.

He got angry and thought about raping Tear. He revived her and disappeared with her into his bedroom.

He brought out handcuffs, chaining her legs and arms. He used an arte to make her conscious again, seeing her begin to move again. "Hey where the hell am I! she yelled, seeing herself locked on a bed which figured was his. "Hey get me out of here!" she cried struggling against the cuffs. "No, you are mine tonight" he leered walking towards her and ripping off her white shirt to reveal a lacy red bra. "Stop it!" she cried trying to get loose. "No you're just too damn sexy to be missed" replied Van. He threw her torn shirt away and ripped off her bra hard, roughly and painfully revealing her huge, awesome, melon sized breasts, he leaned over them squeezing them hard, hearing a slight gasp come from her making him get turned on, he then massaged it and licked them and the place between her breasts, and doing the same treatment to the other. "You are built nicely" he said with a cold voice. He leaned down licking one of them smoothly and gently, making Tear tense up a bit under him, he then suckled her nipple as hard as he could and bit on it to making Tear cry out more.

"Please stop it Van!" she cried saying his name for the first time! He growled glaring at her, slapping her face very hard leaving a bruise on her cheek "Don't you ever call me by my name again, you hear me bitch, call me bro!" he snapped. Tear nodded slowly, tears flowing from her eyes, stunned by the slap. Van went back to what he was doing; he knew he can take her faster from that one. He ripped off her pink, silk pants and started rubbing her through her black, cotton, soft panties. "Simply attracting" he grinned and ripped them off hard, roughly and painfully too. She cried and shouted for help. Van took three fingers and put two of them inside her, fingering her while his third finger worked hard on her tight pussy. He became more and more turned on while listening to her moans and cries. He took his fingers off her vagina and put his fingers in his mouth and then into hers He forced her to suck it and when he came, he slapped her hard and sat on her stomach. " What can we do now?" he said. "Oh I have an idea" he said and kissed her roughly again and touched her crotch and licked it too. She shuddered and moaned and cried all the while. He started licking her vagina and then put his tongue inside her and tasted her more and more. He touched and licked every bit of her thigh, stomach, crotch, butt and other places. He took off every bit of his clothing and had a full erection. Tear looked at his member and went weak. How could her brother be _so_ big? . He forcefully pushed his member into her mouth while holding her teeth tightly not to allow her to harm it by biting and ripping it off. He turned her on her back and entered her with shear force. Her eyes widened in horror, fear and pain. She screamed on and on but he withdrew himself and entered again even harder until he climaxed. He turned her on her front again and towered over her.

"Pleasee…….no" she said weakly. He looked at her, with an emotionless expression "Like you can stop me bitch" he said getting on top of her, she spat in his face quickly, making him even more aggressive. "Ok that's it from your puny ass!" he said quickly forcing himself into her opening with shear force. Tear screamed a high pitch sound, arching her head up in tearing pain, tears flowing terrible out of her eyes. He stopped a in, looking at the pain she was getting" See what bitching gets you to?" he said going in again harder, drawing some blood from her area. He went faster, and more forcing inside her, making her cries becomes screams of agony. Blood spread across her stomach, wondering if he will ever stop it, she couldn't take it no more, he leaned down kissing her forcefully, digging his nails into her skin drawing blow, he bit her lip sucking blood out of it, Tear only groaned, trying to get out. 20 mins later, an exhausted Van got off from on top of an unconscious Tear. "Ahh now to get some sleep.." he said unchained Tear from his bed, sitting her body into his back room, where there were bar windows in. "Lets see if she can ever recover from that" he laughed, taking the bloody covers off of his bed, sitting them in the closet. He put his boxers back on going into his bad, sleeping for the night.

Guy and Natalia were revived by Lezard. They went to their bedroom.

Guy leaned down close to her face, she was sure he was going to kiss her. Instead, he brushed his lips against her cheeks and starting slowly tracing kisses down her neck. It had been long since Natalia experienced anything like this. It was something Guy did not do. Guy did not do a lot.

Natalia rested her head against a cushion. She found herself closing her eyes and slightly arching her back at his feathery kisses. As suddenly as he started, he stopped. Natalia flew open her eyes expecting him to be running away. Instead, he looked deep through her. They did not exchange one word; words would only ruin such a perfect moment. He took his right hand and pushed some lose strands of hair behind her ears, and then with the same fluid motion, he continued running the hand down her cheek. Slowly he made his way to her black tank top and started caressing her shoulder. The summer heat left them both sweaty, but nothing compared to the inner emotions, the feelings within their own bodies.

When he had been fighting, heat forced him to remove his shirt, tying it around his waist. She smiled back and looked at his bare chest, slowly running her fingers along his muscles. The sensation was one that was foreign to him, allowing someone truly this intimate. He knew one thing. _He needed her_. For over a year, he had held his sexual urges at bay, afraid of the end results. However, with the thought of losing her, _of truly losing her, _Guy thought of nothing more than desiring to strengthen their connection. Yes, he did do thinking on his trip, just not the way she envisioned. Most of it involved her not having clothes on; he was prepared for this. He wanted this.

He gingerly moved his hand off Natalia's shoulder and sat down on the cushioned seat beside her. Taking both hands, he slid them gradually down her waist, never once breaking eye contact. Guy slowly grabbed the sweat-damped tank top and carefully lifted the garment above her head. She continued smiling at him, never abandoning his eyes. She lowered her mouth to his chest, trailing kisses along his right shoulder. He gently reached both hands around to her back, outlining her spine with the tips of his thumbs…from her neck down to where her bra tightly fastened. The feeling of the contact made her tremble; the emotions were dreamlike to her. He tentatively worked at the clasp, trying not to break their closeness.

After a second, she giggled looking up at him. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled away and effortlessly undid the restraining bra. He sat fascinated with her every move, every one registering different effects on his body.

"You'll get used to it," she teased still not releasing the bra from her shoulders.

"I know," he quickly replied pulling her closer to him.

This time it was her turn to surprise him as she quickly sat on his lap, putting one leg on either side of his waist. He watched as she let the bra fall, exposing her breast. For a moment he sat mesmerized, never have experiencing anything like this before. She leaned forward to close the distance to his mouth; the bare feel of skin, almost too much for him. Never in his life had he thought about this _actually happening_, dreaming and fantasizing, yes. Right now, everything was perfect and truth be told, he would not have changed a thing.

Before Guy knew, her mouth was upon his. Not the exploratory little kisses she would return when he attempted any sort of awkward contact. This was full-passionate kissing and she wouldn't have altered a thing either. Guy held her tight, arms wrapped around the small of her back, and then he started trailing kisses down her neck once again. This time not stopping, continuing on to her breasts. She arched her back to allow him easier access to her chest, all the time trying to keep from moaning…the new sensations were miraculous. After a few minutes of teasing, she leaned back towards him, again finding his mouth. He slowly guided her back down onto the vinyl cushions.

He was slightly surprised that she again took initiative in the situation. Guy could feel her hands fumbling around his belts. She was struggling. He could identify the frustration. Part of him wanted to make her wait, but the other part knew he could not wait much longer. Finally, he reached down and undid them with ease.

In between kisses he stated, "You'll get used to it."

Natalia drew him nearer, seductively whispering in his ear, "I know."

The phenomenon sent shivers through his spine. Never in his life had Guy wanted anything more than he wanted Natalia Heartilly.

For in that moment in time, in that instance of life, they became one - bonded further than mere mortals, a relationship understood by few. They entered into a commitment each would never genuinely understand until years later, until circumstances would test loyalty and love. Nevertheless, _in that moment_, they were one. Guy looked deep into her eyes, attempting to place clumps of matted hair behind her ears, gently kissing her cheek with every attempt. They stayed silent for what seemed all too short, neither wanting the peace to end, neither wanting the moment to end.

Time was not on their side. He was expected back…with wizard stones in hand. Right now, he had collected not one. Guy winced at the concept of moving, but made a mental note never to forget this moment. The feel, the sight, and the smell of strawberry shampoo in her dark hair, every detail was perfect.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you. I knew what you wanted earlier, and I didn't care how you felt. Natalia, I don't need children, I just need you. If you want a child, there are always other options. You needed support and I couldn't provide it. Somehow, the talk of commitment…of family, it scares me. I don't know what the future holds, but the only thing I do know is that you will always be a part of it."

"You love me," she almost giggled at the foreign sound of the words.

"Yes…really you don't have to sound so surprised," he countered with a rare smile.

She pulled him gently into a deep passionate kiss, and then breaking it off as she ran her hand through his sweat-covered hair.

"I love you too," she replied looking deep into his soul.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting up, putting his legs back on to the floor.

"Come on, I don't want to leave you behind. Will you help me gather some wizard stones?"

She nodded in agreement, as they gathered up loose articles of clothing, strewn all around the vehicle, even _outside_ the vehicle. They continued to dress in silence, when fully clothed Natalia walked over to him, taking her hand in his.

Jade and Tear were revived by Nebilim and they went to Jade's king size bed to fuck and fuck forever.

The curtains were half way open, sending a streak of moonlight against the cold floor of the massive bedroom as he lay on top of her. Slowly, his fingers caressed her face, memorizing each feature from the mere touch of it. "Are you sure?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm positive..." her arms were raised, her fingers resting against his head as she intertwined them in his thick locks of brown hair.

"I don't think I can stand it if we have to stop..." he said between kisses."Are you absolutely SURE?" he persisted.

Anise rolled her eyes and pulled his face up from her neck to meet her gaze. "YES, Jade," she said. "The door IS locked."

"Just making sure." he smiled. Anise couldn't help but smile back.

"I love it when you smile," she said as her finger traced his lips slowly. Her hands moved to his neck and slowly went down his shoulders and arms, feeling the firmness of his muscles underneath his skin and licking her lips. "I love every bit of you."

"As I love every bit of you..." he said as he lowered himself back on top of her. She giggled as his bare leg brushed up against her. His warm lips returned to kissing her neck as she closed her eyes tilted her head back into the pillows. She could feel his mouth moving downwards to her clavicles and slowly stopping there.

His hands were placed on her hips and slowly went up the sides of her body, making her shiver as his hands ran along side of her. "Oh, Hyne..." she gasped out.

Jade smirked slightly. She's happy with that? I knew I tasted virgin blood... Her eyes flew open as she felt two hands cupping the soft mounds on her chest. As Jade kissed the valley between, he could feel her heart beating violently against his palm. His soft hands gently massaged her chest and were rewarded with a heavenly sigh.

His lips moved towards one of the peaks, making her whimper slightly as the other peak was pitched between his fingers. Where did he LEARN this!? Anise's mind screamed as his mouth went lower on to her flat stomach.

Once again, his heated hands ran up and down her body, feeling everything from her thighs to her heaving chest as he tickled her belly button with his tongue. Her hips buckled up shamelessly and Anise blushed. He chuckled as he watched her body tint slightly as he got lower.

He ran his hands down her legs and slowly pulled them apart. Anise let out a yelp and he looked up, concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried. "Do you want me to stop?"

HELL NO! "I'm fine..." she gasped out. My heart's about to pop out of my chest and - OH HYNE! Her fingers gripped the sheets around her body as Jade continued to please her skillfully.

She seems ready... slowly, he pulled himself up and noticed the disappointed look on Anise's face. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as her hands ran down the warm and welcoming monument that was his body. Her fingers slowly traced over each well defined ridge of his stomach and chest, silently awing it's greatness.

"Nothing," he assured her. "Anise...are you sure?"

Anise sighed. "Yes, the door is locked-"

"No..." Okay, maybe I asked that question ONE too many times... "I mean...for this..." Anise looked up into his eyes. Her hands raised and cupped his face in their warmth.

"I'm sure," she assured him. "I'm with you..." she repeated quietly. "Everything will be all right."

Jade smiled slightly, trying to hide the worry in his face. He knew it would hurt her, but she seemed prepared for it. He decided to. After all, she had already agreed to be his mate.

His hands moved down towards her legs, adjusting them on either side of him as he elevated himself slightly. Every so often, he looked at her face, as if to be assured his was doing the right thing. She felt something at her entryway and slowly felt it slip inside of her.

That wasn't painful... she thought to herself, having braced herself for the worse.

"Anise," Jade said, his voice deep and almost a growl as he bent down. He pressed his mouth against hers, slipping a searing hot tongue into her mouth and playing with her as his hands reached over hers and intertwined their fingers together. He quickly parted from her. "I love you." he gasped.

His hips went down. Anise's eyes flew open. And his lips assaulted hers once more as she let out a yelp of pain. Wincing, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside as heated strokes inside of her became smooth and more rhythmic. Her breathing was shallow as sweat began to cover her body. Each movement against her seemed to bring her higher and higher as the room began to feel unnaturally warm.

He laid on top of her, kissing her feverishly from her lips to her chest as he continued to bury himself in and out of her. One of her arms laid over her head, gripping the pillow as the other reached behind him and dug into his back. Jade let out a hiss as her long nails dug into his taunt back and Anise caught sight of his fangs. She moaned as she felt the tips of his fangs caress over her skin, sending jolts of pleasure across her body.

He felt them relax and her fingers drag themselves across the fine muscles in his back as he felt her push against him. His body was incredibly hot against her flesh and their movements only made the heat greater. Moaning, she arched her back sending her hips further against his as her head went over the pillow.

Unable to control herself, she felt her fangs growling longer as they sank deeper and deeper into primal urges lost within a sea of silken sheets around them. She opened her eyes and saw his pale neck welcoming her. For reasons unknown, she was suddenly drawn to it, as if she had been hungry for it. Without realizing what she was doing, she leaned forward.

Jade gasped and let out a pleased groan as he felt Anise's fangs dig themselves into his neck. That's right...drink... he thought to himself. It's...almost... complete... His breathing had already turned shallow, but nothing compared to the gasps that Anise rasped out.

She pulled away and licked his wound clean as it healed almost immediately. Her long legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him close to her as she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his.

With on hand on her hip and the other on her chest, Jade groaned. "Anise..."

"Thank you..." she gasped out. The hand on her chest rose and ran up the length of her arm to her hands. As her hand fell back to the soft mattress, his fingers went through hers once more and held on to her as their bodies rocked against each other. Anise felt a surge of heat rush through her body as she reached her climax. She mouth opened, but no sound came out as her arching body rocked with undescrible pleasure. Waves of pleasure pounded into her mind lost all concious thought, as she was enveloped in the moment.

Her mouth opened as her breaths came out in shallow pants for air as Jade continued to prolong her pleasure by continuing his actions. She could feel his ragged breath against her neck and smell the his scent cover her. She heard him let out a growl as his open mouth revealed fangs.

She felt something inside of her and she could've sworn she felt the rush once more as he fell down against her. His head rested next to hers as half is body laid on top of hers. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly as he brushed her now damp hair out of her glistening face.

Anise turned to him and smiled softly. "I'm the one that bit you..." she said. Slowly she frowned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No..." he said, his hand gently cupping her face and running his thumb against her cheek. "You were supposed to...that's how vampiric mates claim each other."

"But did it hurt?" she persisted. She watched as his body glowed in the aftermath.

Jade grinned. "Let me try it on you..." he said. Her eyes went large and he smiled reassuringly. "It's perfectly safe..."

"Are you sure?" she asked skepticly.

"I'm positive," he said. "Trust me..." Anise nodded and turned her head to the side to reveal her creamy neck.

Jade leaned forward and sank his teeth back into her. Anise gasped at the slight pinch but suddenly felt as if she were on a drug. Her eyelids became heavy as she was over come with a second wave of heat. "Oh, Hyne...Oh...that's good..." she moaned.

Her arms lazily went around his body. One arm bent up wards so her hand rested on his head. She gently caressed his as he laid his head against her soft breasts, slowly listening to her calming heart beat. Her fingers wound through his thick, damp brown hair.

"Jade?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes?" he asked as his eyes closed.

"Umm..." She felt herself blush furiously. "When can we do this again?"

The End

Yay!My first fic and i know it's completely crazy but i couldn't help it.I know a lot you out there would simply love to read things like these even if u dont admit it.So go ahead and review nicely.


End file.
